daytime_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Port Charles, New York
Port Charles, New York is the fictional city where the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles are set. History: Port Charles is set to be in western New York state and is somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. The city's ZIP code is 16543. Current notable families: *Baldwin family (1965-1986, 1988-2004, 2007-2008, 2009-2010, 2011-2012 & 2013-) *Cassadine family (1981, 1983 & 1996-) *Corinthos family (1993-1997, 1998-) *Devane family (1985-1997, 1997-1999, 2000, 2004 & 2005-) *Drake family (1981-1983 & 2005-) *Eckert family (1978-) *Falconeri family (2007-) *Hardy family (1963-1997 & 1997-) *Jacks family (1996-2000 & 2001-) *Jerome family (1987-1991 & 1992-) *Jones family (1984-) *Morgan family (1977-) *Quartermaine family (1977-) *Spencer family (1978-) *Webber family (1976-1986 & 1993-) *Westbourne family (2012-) Past notable families: *Brewer family (1963-1974) *Chandler family (2001-2008, 2010, 2011 & 2012) *Cramer family (2012-2013) *Delgado family (2012) *Lord family (2012-2013) *Taylor family (1967 & 1969-1979) *Thornhart family (2001-2003 & 2012) Locations of interest: Businesses: *'Edward Louis Quartermaine Industries (ELQ) ' **Owned by the Quartermaine family *** CEO: Michael Quartermaine *'The Metro Court Hotel' ** Owned by Carly Benson & Olivia Falconeri *'The Port Charles Press' ** Owned by Julian Jerome Restaurants/Bars: *'The Haunted Star' (night club) - owned by Lulu Spencer *'The Floating Rib' (bar) owned by Coleman Ratcliffe *'Kelly's Diner '- owned by Bobbie Spencer and Luke Spencer *'The Metro Court Hotel Restaurat' - owned by hotel owner Medical Facilities: *'General Hospital' - which includes: **Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing **Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing **Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma wing *'Mercy Hospital' *'Shadybrook Sanitarium' *'Ferncliff Asylum' Residences: Estates: *'Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road)' - Owned by Sonny Corinthos **Sonny Corinthos *'Jacks Estate (657 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Carly Benson **Carly Benson **Bobbie Spencer **Morgan Corinthos **Josslyn Jacks *'Quartermaine Manison (66 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Monica Bard **Monica Bard **Tracy Quartermaine **Luke Spencer (Currently in police custody) **Ned Ashton **Michael Quartermaine **Alice Gunderson *'Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island)' - Owned by Cassadine family **Nikolas Cassadine **Spencer Cassadine **Alfred Houses: *'Drake House (Queen Point suburb) '- Owned by Patrick Drake **Patrick Drake **Sam McCall **Emma Drake **Danny Morgan *'Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue) '- Owned by Audrey March **Audrey March *'Scorpio House' **Mac Scorpio **Felicia Cummings *'Webber House (458 Lexington Road - Queen's Point suburb) '- Owned by Elizabeth Webber **Elizabeth Webber **Cameron Webber **Aiden Spencer Apartments/Lofts/Penthouses: *'Cooper Apartment' **Brad Cooper **Lucas Jones *'Clay Apartment' **Silas Clay **Kiki Jerome **Avery Corinthos *'Dubois-Santiago Apartment (135 High Street, Apartment #22)' **Felix Dubois **Sabrina Santiago *'Falconeri Apartment (Apartment #3)' **Olivia Falconeri *'Falconeri Loft (682 Palson Street, Apartment #4B)' **Dante Falconeri **Lulu Spencer **Valerie Spencer **Rocco Falconeri *'Giambetti Loft (Apartment #7E)' **Milo Giambetti *'Jerome Penthouse (Penthouse #979)' **Julian Jerome *'Johnson Apartment' **Epiphany Johnson *'Jones Apartment (114 Clover Avenue, Apartment #68)' **Maxie Jones **Damian Spinelli **Georgie Spinelli *'Morgan Penthouse (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2)' **Alexis Davis **Molly Lansing Hotels: *'Metro Court Hotel (1420 Courts Lane)' **Suite #305 ***Kyle Sloane **Suite #403 ***Scott Baldwin **Suite #749 ***Jason Morgan ***Hayden Barns **Suite #815 ***Anna Devane **Suite 917 ***Lucy Coe **Suite Unknown ***Kevin Collins **Suite Unknown ***Duke Lavery **Suite Unknown ***Max Giambetti ***Diane Miller **Suite Unknown ***Liesl Obrecht **Suite Unknown ***Ric Lansing **Suite Unknown ***Nina Reeves ***Robert Frank Other: *'Kelly's Diner (325 Wharf Street)' **Shawn Butler **Jordan Ashford **T.J. Ashford **Nathan West *'Shadybrook Sanitariume' **Heather Grant *'Pentonville Penitentiary' **Madeline West Category:Fictional cities